


Drunk Adventures

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Also kind of AU, M/M, Maybe college AU, mentions of burnie - Freeform, stupid little fic that probably wasn't worth writing but you should read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel, deciding he's too drunk to drive home, figures he'd walk to his friend Burnie's house, because it was closer. To bad Burnie's neighbour's house looks shockingly similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Adventures

Joel smiled lopsidedly, giggling under his breath as he stumbled down the old worn out concrete pathway. The man had been attending a party, and had told himself he wouldn’t be drinking that night, but as soon as the blearing music and people offering him cups of free beer became too much he caved into the not entirely unwanted peer pressure. After realizing he would be too intoxicated to drive, and had no one to give him a lift, he decided that his good friend Burnie didn’t live to far away, and would most likely be willing to let him crash on his couch. So, he pulled himself away from the party and towards where he knew his friend's house was.

It was well past midnight when Joel finally got to Burnie’s door. He raised a hand to knock but hesitated, stopping when he remember Burnie’s roommate Gus, and how the man would most likely murder him if he woke him up. Joel looked thoughtful for a moment, hazy mind trying to piece together a solution to his current problem. Finally, Joel smirked to himself, pleased with his idea. Creeping away from the front door, Joel trudged heavily over to Burnie’s side gate, where he heaved himself over with great difficulty. “Fuck.” He mumbled as his hoodie caught on a chipped piece of wood, tearing it slightly down the side. Luckily he was too drunk to give it much thought, and would curse his stupidity later for ruining one of his favorite jumpers. 

Once he got to the back door, he jiggled the knob, only frowning when he found the door locked. “Fuck!” He repeated a little more heatedly, running a hand through his messy hair in frustration. 

“Meow.” 

Joel whipped his head around to see a small brown cat sitting at an open window. He grinned broadly, crouching down to give it a pat behind the ear. “Oh, Kitty, kitty, kitty,” He murmured in a slurred baby voice. Thank god Joe that cat was there to show him the way in, Joel thought happily. It was a shame, Joel would later think, that he was too drunk to realize Joe wasn’t small and brown. 

Swinging his leg up to the windowsill, Joel pulled himself up uncoordinatedly, swearing under his breath as he failed twice before finally getting himself into the house. He grinned to himself triumphantly, not being able to believe he was going to get away with sneaking into Burnie’s house at three o’clock in the morning. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray’s eyes snapped open at the loud thump that came from his living room, sitting up from his bed in panic when he heard the sound of whispering. His roommates Michael and Gavin were both out for the weekend, and wouldn’t be expected home for another two days. There was no way it was them, leaving Ray with the only possibility. A Burglar. Taking a deep breath, Ray reached for the bat Michael had insisted on him keeping under his bed. Ray had called it ridiculous at the time, but was thanking the heavens he had it with him now. Putting his glasses on, he tip-toed towards the door, bat held high in the air as he reached for the handle and pushed it open. 

Ray crept down the hall, bat held in both hands as he peeked around the corner. He barely contained a squeal as he saw the silhouette of a person dance across the wall.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Joel smiled as he found his way to the couch, Burnie must have moved it since the last time Joel had visited, and collapsed on it. He shuffled out of his ripped hoodie tiredly, rolling it into a ball and using it as a make shift pillow. He let out a hum of content as he let his eyes fall closed.

Suddenly the lights were switched on, and Joel hissed as the brightness stung his eyes. “Fuck, turn that shit off.” He groaned, rolling over onto his back and using the palms of his hands to cover his face. Burnie could have at least waited in till the morning to grill him about sneaking in late at night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ray blinked at his so-called burglar in confusion, still holding the bat in the air. The man was groaning on his couch shirtless, and Ray could smell the alcohol on him from where he stood. “What are you doing in my house?” He tried to sound intimidating, but his usually even voice cracked, sounding almost as whiny as he his friend Gavin’s. 

Joel took his hands off his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. The man in front of him wasn’t Burnie. It wasn’t Gus, either. And why did he have a bat? 

“Where s’ Burnie?” He managed to slur out, squinting accusingly at the stranger. He didn’t know who this guy was, but he didn’t trust him. Finally what the man had said processed, which only proved to confuse Joel further. His house? 

Ray furrowed his eyebrows together, arms getting tired from holding his weapon up this whole time. “I-I don’t know any Burnie’s…” He finally managed to reply, unsure of what to say or do. He thought briefly that he should have called the cops. 

Something seemed to click in Joel’s drunken mind, and all the pieces seemed to suddenly make sense. He looked around the room, reality hitting him hard. “Oh god, this isn’t Burnie’s house.” He slurred, head dropping back onto his make shift pillow. 

Ray lowered his bat, working out the situation a lot faster than the drunken man lying on his couch. He bit his lip, trying to figure out what he should do next whilst trying to avoid his gaze traveling over the mans exposed abdomen. “Ah- You can use my phone, if you want?” Ray offered uselessly, the man’s gaze traveling around the room. 

“Can’t.” Joel said, sitting up, “Burnie’ll fuckin kill me. I’ll leave, Jesus I’m sorry.” He stumbled over his words as well as his feet as he tried to stand up from his spot, only to fall back down. 

Ray ran a hand anxiously through his hair. He had worked thirteen hours that day at his job at GameStop, and was too exhausted to deal with this right then. “Look, just, go to sleep or some shit. We can deal with this in the morning.” 

The guy in front of him didn’t seem to need much encouraging, falling right back onto the couch. Ray barely had time to regret his decision before he could hear soft snores coming from the man. With a sigh, Ray went back to his own bed, locking the door behind him.


End file.
